Jane (Descendants)
Jane is a character in the movie Descendants. She is the daughter of the Fairy Godmother, and is known to be shy and insecure, but is fascinated with magic, even if her mother doesn't let her use it. Appearances ''Descendants Taught to never stray from goodness, she is fearful of the villain kids and particularly wary of their forbidden magic, but a special spell from Mal changes her outlook. Mal convinces Jane that her mother's magic wand would be able to change her looks, even changes her hair with magic to entice her further. However, her outlook was changed after she made mean comments to Mal to make Audrey and her friends laugh, causing Mal to undo her magic on Jane. Jane steals the wand during Ben's coronation and attempts to use magic to change her looks again, accidentally destroying the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. After the incident, Jane's self-confidence is restored by Mal, who tells her all the positive things she thinks of her. She is last seen at Auradon Prep; initially sitting alone in the midst of the crowd, Carlos De Vil and Jay take her up to join the others in the dance number, ''Set It Off. ''Descendants 2 Jane has outgrown her insecurities and fear of the villain kids and has taken on the responsibility of planning the annual Royal Cotillion at Auradon. Descendants: Wicked World Jane returns in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Brenna D'Amico who also portrayed her in the live-action film. She later discovers she can cast magic spells, which amazes and intimidates her at the same time. In time, she seemingly improves her skills, now able to summon a vehicle with a spell. Printed media ''Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel In the sequel novel, it is revealed that Carlos De Vil has a crush on her. Carlos mentions that while she looked pretty with Mal's spelled hair, he preferred her short hair, saying it suited her better. Gallery Trivia *Although Jane has neck-length brown hair in the film, her dolls and ''Wicked World appearance depict her hair long with red highlights. **In the doll merchandises and animated shorts, Jane has long light brown hair with pink streaks. **This also contradicts the second novel, where it's mentioned her hair is still the same. **In Descendants: Wicked World, she kept her long hair with red highlights for the dolls line. **However, as of Descendants 2, Jane's hair is no longer neck length, as it is slightly longer, which probably means Mal may have spelled her hair again or her hair could've just simply grew on its own. ***In the As Told by Emoji adaptation however, she has her original hairstyle. *In the animated short, "Audrey's New Do? New Don't!", Jane uses her own magic for the first time. **It is also revealed that she never knew she possessed magic, and as well showed that she has little experience in using it. *In Return to the Isle of the Lost, Carlos seems to have a crush on her. **The Wicked World episode "Trapped" alludes to this as well. **In Rise of the Isle of the Lost, Carlos is thinking about asking her to be his date to Cotillion, which he tries to do in the second film. **As of Descendants 2, Jane and Carlos are officially a couple. **In the third book Rise of the Isle of the Lost, Carlos encourages Jane to try out for Cheerleading. *The book Freddie's Shadow Cards indicates that she is a member of the alto's in the Auradon Acapella group. *As she is dating Carlos, Jane worries about meeting his mother Cruella (who is mentally unhinged). *It is likely her father's name begins with a "J" as every offsprings' name in Descendants starts with the same first letter as at least one of their parents. References Category:Descendants characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Fairies Category:French characters Category:Magic Users Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Cheerleaders Category:Animated characters